Naruto! Stuck in a Forest
by TentenNTemari
Summary: Naruto and the others get trapped in a forest and they don't know how they got there! Little do they know they're actually on a live TV show called 'Stuck in a Forest.' Tensions will rise and weird things will happen. Humor story.


**A/N: I always hear about these "stuck in an elevator" stories, so I decided I should make a "stuck in a forest" story!**

**SETTING: It takes place before the time skip, and when they're still all Genin. Plus Lee is healed and the Sand Siblings are still here, and Gaara isn't crazy anymore; so don't ask me _exactly_ where before the time skip this is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

DAY 1

A black-haired Japanese woman stood in front of the camera and smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Hi, and welcome to, live from Konoha… _Stuck In A Forest_! I'm your host, Kimi Chang. This time around, we've added a little twist. Instead of gathering a bunch of Chunin together, we've made the situation more exciting by using Genin! We've tricked four teams of Konoha Genin, and even a Genin team from Suna!

"We've tricked these five teams into thinking we were giving away weaponry in a contest, but instead we have chosen the most entertaining—and in some ways, celebrity—Genin who filled out the fake applications.

"Just yesterday they dropped by our office and we knocked them out using Genjutsu. They will be waking up in just a few moments. Let's watch."

Kimi Chang looked at the TV next to her, and the camera zoomed in on what was happening in the Forest of Death.

Somewhere in the forest were Naruto's team, Lee's team, Shikamaru's team, Hinata's team and Gaara's team. They were all unconscious.

"We've chosen fifteen Genin this year," Kimi Chang said. "As I've said before, five teams. Oh, it looks like one is coming to…"

Choji moaned and sat up straight. "Uhhhgggh… What the—?!" He looked around. "Where am I?!" He checked his pockets. "AAH! Only one bag of chunky-chetter cheese-chunks left?! AAAAHHH!"

Choji turned to his left where Shikamaru lay and violently shook him. "Shikamaru, wake up!"

"Choji, knock it off!" the now alert Shikamaru exclaimed, pushing Choji's hands off of him. Then he looked around. "Where are we?"

Naruto woke up just then. "Whaaaaaaat?!"

Sakura was awake. "Naruto, will you shut up? Yelling isn't going to solve this problem. Now, where were we before this happened? Choji, do you remember?"

Choji was too busy checking unconscious people's pockets to answer.

"Choji!" Shikamaru shouted.

Choji was now at Gaara's pocket. "Hey, I'm hungry Shikamar— _Ooh_! This guys' got _ranch_ on his arm!"

Naruto was wide-eyed. "Choji, no!"

Gaara woke up instantly and grabbed Choji's hand. Choji shrieked.

"Keep… your hands… off me…" Gaara muttered.

"R-Right," Choji stuttered. He pointed to Gaara's arm. "Uh, a-are you, g-gonna e-eat that?"

"HEY!" Naruto exploded, "How come HE gets food and WE don't?!"

"Hate to break it to you guys," Shikamaru said, "But that's not ranch on his arm."

There was a slight pause.

"EEW!" Kankuro (who was awake now) screamed. "Gaara, you have bird-doo on your arm!"

Gaara scowled at his brother and shook the bird poopsies off his arm.

Temari was awake now. "Kankuro, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" Kankuro exclaimed. "I have no idea where we are!"

Sasuke was now up. "Naruto, what did you do this time?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto yelled at him.

Everyone but Team Guy and Squad 8 was up and awake now, and yelling and blaming each other.

"EVERYONE, QUIET!" Sakura shouted over them. She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's think: where were we before this happened?"

Ino answered: "We were in front of Chang's Weapons shop for the giveaway contest."

"Oh, no," Sakura said, "Maybe it _was _one of us who got us in this mess. Remember how there was a jutsu we had to do to unlock the door before coming in, and how whoever could unlock it first would win the weapons?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "_One of us_ did the wrong jutsu."

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted.

Choji looked at the two teams who were still out cold. "How come they're not awake yet?" he asked.

"One of them must be responsible for the jutsu," Shikamaru stated, "since they got the most impact."

"Okay," Temari said, "Does anyone know how to get out of here? We were all here for the Chunin Exams; one of us should know what to do, right?" Everyone shook their head.

Temari turned to Shikamaru, who answered, "Nope. Sorry."

"I think we should all split up," Ino thought.

"What?" Shikamaru looked at Ino.

"No way," Naruto said, shaking his head, "We need to stick together to keep each other in check so we don't do anything stupid."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke was looking at Naruto. "Yeah, he's right. Okay, there are 15 of us. That's 5 teams. Which one is going with ours?"

"Mine!" Ino exclaimed, scooting over next to Sasuke.

"Oh no, no, no," Sakura said, "_Not_ Ino's team."

Shikamaru made a face at Ino giggling by Sasuke. "I agree. I can't listen to that _nonsense _all day."

"Oh, come on Shikamaru!" Naruto begged. _It'd be great if Choji and Shikamaru were with US!_ Naruto thought, _And with Ino giggling over Sasuke, I'll have Sakura all to myself! Teeheehee!_

"Shikamaru's team will go with us," Temari decided.

"Uh…" Kankuro looked down at the unconscious Tenten. "How about Lee's team instead?"

"Kankuro, this isn't the time…"

"Tenten needs my protection! Who knows what kind of crazy, wild, sharp-toothed animals live in this forest?!"

Choji pointed to something behind Kankuro. "Hey, a chipmunk!"

"EEE!" Kankuro hid behind his sister, who rolled her eyes.

"I say we vote!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, we can't vote," Sakura argued, "We have to choose which teams would go best together based on intelligence and skill."

"Agreed," Shikamaru said. He looked at all the teams and pointed his finger out. "Eenie, meenie, minee, mo…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed what I have so far!**

**I know that last thing Shikamaru said was really un-Shikamaru-ish, but it's my story and I can make him say and do whatever I want to. If I wanted him to dance the tango I could make him; if I wanted to make him say, "I'm so amazing I can play Pin the Tail on the Donkey _without_ the blindfold _and_ my eyes closed," I could make him. If I wanted him to sing the theme song to _Spongebob Squarepants_ I could make him do that too. (PS. I don't own _Spongebob Squarepants._) He's my little puppet! (devil horns appear on head) _MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**But I won't do all those things I mentioned because it'd be incredibly bizarre.**

**(smiles sweetly) Please review!**


End file.
